The God Damn Batman
The God Damn Batman reigned pixel nations as a hardcore badass for time spent in the pixel nations universe. As supreme ruler of Gotham he gained fame in the legacy servers and created over 1000 metropolises and nuked countless nations I, a sheer observer of this man's actions shall tell the tale of the God Damn Batman. As a neutral observer of these events I may tell to you this story. Gotham Gotham was an ridiculously large nation that at one point was #1 in the legacy server. This guy was pretty hardcore. Current Status The God Damn Batman has ascended and no longer is active on Pixel Nations. Alliance In his time at PN the God Damn Batman used his resources to help build up the United Military Nations. The Team Aura Conflict (2012) The God Damn Batman and Team Aura Leaders began to speak about combining the two fledgling alliances. Member Forge thought it best to let his nation deal with this however through methods that are still not known today a war was almost waged between the two alliances. Other alliance members eventually defused the situation and both alliances left each other alone The Aura UMN conglomeration ended in failure. Decembers Rise (2012) The God Damn Batman was put into complete power by overthrowing the co-ruler Forge. The passive disposition of the other council members caused The God Damn Batman to become to dominant ruler. This coup was brought on by various incidents that increased tensions between Forge and the other members. The Withdrawl On November 27th member Forge withdrew (without consulting other members) all of the money in the bank. Later it was said that the Saradonian leader was going to return the funds at a later time but other members still were infuriated by the lack of prior notice. The Expulsion On November 29th member Choadface was attacked by Forge and later expelled from the alliance without the permission or approval of the alliance. The Leave of Absence On November 30th Forge sent a notice out to members of UMN declaring a leave of absence and gave The God Damn Batman the status of co-leader. With the approval of the alliance Forge was stripped of his power and then left feeling betrayed. The Taunting "Betrayed, thrown away, kicked out. UMN is split. My main council held a coup and succeeded in taking over the government and putting a former member in charge. I announce today that they are an illigitmate alliance and that "The UMN" is the legitmate alliance. I am recruiting and have many positions open for obvious reasons. For those that know CF (ChoadFace) He is the new leader of UMN. Feel free to attack him." -President Forge With threats and speak of war in the air UMN was pretty freaking amused. The clear advantage of 9 nations on 1 gave little worry and no concessions on UMN were considered. Member The God Damn Batman send taunts declaring Choadface (Forge's most disliked member) the new leader. Which was false and later lead to a continued war between Choadface and Forge. The False Resolution After a brief war Forge admitted defeat and asked to be left alone. After war ended Forge built up Saradonia's military power and with the help of unnamed donors was able to obtain nuclear weapons. With nuclear warheads on both sides shit got real. The Get Owned Period After the other members of UMN lowered their power levels temporarily to declare war on Forge the nation collapsed to a power of 40 very soon. After some time The God Damn Batman stopped Gotham from attacking Saradonia and declared that Gotham's conflict was over. As leader of the alliance The God Damn Batman let members decide whether or not they would continue their attack. Many gifts of capital and resources were given however some nations continued to attack until nothing of the nation was left. Afterwards the organization took a dominant role in Pixel Nations and gathered many members. However after the account wipe the core members decided to leave Pixel Nations and left the alliance to a new generation The New Generation The alliance did not hold together very long under the new generation as many of the new leaders also became inactive. The remaining players eventually left and Senator Andrew Clinton came back temporarily to disband what was left of the UMN. The End Either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain. T\ T\ | \| \ | | : _____I__I | .' '. .' ' | .. ' | /__. | :.' -' | /__. | /__, \ | |__\ _| | : '\ .'| | |___|_,,,/ | | _..--. ,--_- | /' \../ / /\\ ,'|_ I---| 7 ,,,_/ / , / _\\ ,-- 7 \| / ___..,,/ / , ,_/ '-----. / , \ |/ ,____,,,__,,__/ '\ , , \__,,/ | | '. _..---.._ !. ! | .' z_M__s. '. | .:' | (-_ _--') : L ! .'. '. Y _.' \, : . '-----' ! . . / \ . .